La Freedestina
by MeyKilmister
Summary: Elfman está completamente enamorado de Ever, la muchacha más hermosa del pueblo, pero ella quiere hacerse la dura y no le presta atención, por lo que, instigado por sus criados, decide acudir a Freed, el alcahuete más famoso de Magnolia.


Nota antes de comenzar: todo parecido con _La Celestina _es pura casualidad.

**LA FREEDESTINA**

Elfman entró en su casa muy apenado. Ese día, mientras cazaba, su halcón se había colado en el jardín de la que, en ese momento, le pareció la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra. Él se enamoró completamente de ella, pero el corazón de las mujeres suele frío y el de esta, además, de piedra, y lo rechazó sin miramientos.

-¡Ay ángel de amor! –Comenzó a recitar en voz alta cuando Macao, su criado, apareció.

-Que te confundes de obra, mi señor, aquí tienes que decir lo mucho que amas a tu amada.

-¡Qué razón tienes Macao! Es que su belleza me ha abrumado, porque Everano soy, a Ever adoro, en Ever creo y a Ever amo…

-Pero mi señor, si lo que queréis hacer es que esa dama a la que adoráis hasta el punto de llegar a cometer semejante herejía, yo conozco a alguien que os puede ayudar. Una persona a la que yo serví antes de entrar aquí, una persona que me cuido como si de un hijo se tratase.

Elfman no lo dudó ni un instante y mandó a su criado en busca de aquella persona.

Macao salió corriendo hacia la casa de Freed, el alcahuete más conocido en toda Magnolia. Allí, en su casa, el joven Macao tenía a su enamorada, Laki.

El criado corrió como alma que lleva el diablo y llamó a la puerta tres veces. Laki abrió medio desnuda, lanzándose a sus brazos. Macao no reparó en el hecho de la escasez de ropa de su enamorada, que le condujo servicial hasta la sala en la que descansaba Freed.

El hombre estaba descansado sus cansados huesos sobre un sofá de ricas telas mientras comía uvas que un jovencito de pelo rubio depositaba en sus rojos labios cada poco.

-¡MACAAAO! –Gritó Freed mientras se levantaba y corría a abrazar a su antiguo amigo. –Qué alegría verte, pero pensé que hasta dentro de unos días no te vería.

-Pues la verdad es que estoy aquí por trabajo. Mi señor, Elfman, pena de amor por una arpía con corazón de piedra, Ever, y yo, viéndole tan afligido, no he podido hacer menos que pensar en mi buen amigo Freed para aliviar sus penas. Aunque primero van las mías. –Añadió mientras sentaba a Laki en sus rodillas y comenzaba a manosearla.

-Pero qué bien educado tengo a este chico. ¿Y te ha dicho algo del pago?

-Todavía no, pero seguro que paga bien. Tendrías que haberle visto Freed, ¡si lo hubiese oído la Inquisición!

Mientras Macao corría a casa de Freed, Bacchus, su otro criado, se quedaba en casa tratando de convencer a su amo de que acudir a Freed no era buena idea.

-Mi señor, ese Freed no es bueno. Es un timador, un brujo, no deberíais contratar sus servicios. Es mucho mejor que trates tú de conquistarla mediante tus artes.

Antes de que Elfman pudiese contestar, alguien llamó a la puert y Bacchus tuvo que acudir a ver quién. Ante el umbral Freed envuelto en sus pieles y Macao, sonriente y descamisado.

-Vaya, aquí está mi pequeño Bacchus, ven aquí y saluda al tío Freed…

-Quita, y vete de esta casa, no vengas a mal meter a mi amo y a darle más dolores de cabeza.

-Bacchus, esta no es forma de tratar a quien nos ha querido como hijos y gracias a quien tenemos estos trabajos...además, si colaboras con nosotros, aparte de que Elfman sería mucho más feliz, y quizá más generoso con nuestras pagas, Freed conoce a todas las muchachas casaderas de la ciudad, incluida esa Cana por la que suspiras cada noche pero que no te da más que calabazas y chupitos.

-Mal nacido…-Gritó Bacchus mientras se lanzaba hacia su amigo dispuesto a golpearle, pero en ese mismo instante apareció Elfma por la puerta y paró la pelea.

-Freed, pasa, pasa, no te quedes fuera. Y vosotros dos, viejos tunantes, traed algo de comer y de beber para este hombre de bien.

Mientras Freed y Elfman se reunían, Macao aprovechó para malmenter a su amigo y convencerle para que les ayudase, aunque al final no le costó demasiado, solo ofrecerle una buena parte de la recompensa que Elfman le diese a Freed y el poder pasar al menos una noche con Cana.

Los dos criados volvieron a la sala en la que los otros dos estaban reunidos y sirvieron ricas viandas que ambos devoraron, sobre todo Freed, el que parecía que hacía mucho que no comía.

-No te preocupes, Elfman, con tu porte y tu planta haré que Ever se enamore de ti al instante. Nunca una mujer se me ha resistido…y eso que prefiero a los jovencitos, jijijijiji.

Todavía pasaron un buen rato más hablando de los planes del alcahuete para hacer que Ever se enamorase de Elfman. En todo ese rato Bacchus y Macao no pararon de picarse y de pensar en lo que harían con su parte del botín, cuando lo tuviesen.

Freed decidió irse poco después de que anocheciese con los bolsillos llenos de monedas.

Los días pasaban y no había progresos en la relación de Elfman y Ever, por lo que Elfman, un poco preocupado, habla con Macao de sus inquietudes, pues cree que no ha hecho bien dándole el dinero a Freed. El criado, que ya había recibido algo de dinero, le dijo que seguro que el alcahuete estaba haciendo todo lo posible, pero como su amo no sentía que Freed estuviese haciendo todo lo posible decidió enviar a Macao de nuevo a su casa con más dinero.

Freed estaba en su casa junto con Laxus, su nuevo pupilo, Cana y Laki cuando Macao llegó. Lo primero que hizo el sirviente fue hablar con Freed de lo que su amo le había dicho. El alcahuete se puso muy contento cuando vio que iba a recibir un nuevo pago, por lo que decidió que ya era hora de empezar a hacer algo productivo con esa relación, pero como lo primero era ganarse la confianza de Bacchus, se acercó a Cana, que estaba compartiendo una jarra de vino con Laxus.

-Cana cielo. –Dijo Freed mientras se sentaba al lado de Laxus, -Para poder obtener una buena recompensa de este trabajo necesitamos ganarnos la confianza de Bacchus, y eso solo podemos hacerlo si tú le distraes, ¿qué te parece invitarle a tomar unos tragos para así poder entrar en la casa de Elfman sin que él ande revoloteando por todos lados.

La chica fue bastante fácil de convencer al final, solo hubo que prometerle unos cuantos tragos gratis.

Con todos los problemas solucionados, Freed cogió una cesta llena de ricas sedas y salió de la casa camino de la de Ever.

Cuando llegó ante la hermosa puerta, llamó un par de veces y abrió la puerta Lisanna, la criada de la muchacha y a la que Freed conocía bastante bien.

-¡Freed! ¡qué alegría verte por aquí! Pasa, pasa, ¿puedo saber a qué se debe el placer?

-Venía a hablar a tu señora de estas nuevas sedas que me han llegado desde la China…y de los amores de un joven que está desesperadito por sus huesos.

Lisanna, que era bastante cotilla, le dejó pasar a cambio de obtener noticias frescas de todo lo que sucediese entre su señora y aquel joven que tanto suspiraba por ella.

Freed asintió, aunque no estaba dispuesto a contarle nada, y pasó a ver a Ever, que estaba cultivando su afición favorita: el tallar en piedra. Freed pasó largo rato hablando de sedas con la chica, aunque poco a poco fe desviando la conversación hacia el pobre Elfman. Aunque Ever se hacía la dura, el alcahuete pudo ver que la chica sentía algo de verdad por él, y empezó a tirar de ese hilo, hasta que logró hacer que ambos se encontrasen esa noche en el huerto que había en la parte trasera de la casa.

Tras esto el alcahuete se dirigió a la casa de Elfman, en la que estaba este con Bacchus esperando pacientemente a tener noticias de Freed.

Freed llegó a la casa de Elfman y pasó un buen rato hablando con Bacchus, convenciéndole de que por la noche saliese con Cana, Laki y Macao. Al final y tras mucho insistir él aceptó, y entonces Freed se acercó a donde Elfman estaba tañendo un laúd mientras recitaba unos horribles versos que había compuesto para su enamorada.

-¡Hola holita! –Dijo. Elfman cesó de aporrear el instrumento y se incorporó con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. –Traigo buenas noticias…cierta damita de cabellos dorados como la miel, y que no es Melibea, me ha dado un recadito para ti. –Freed se sacó un papel perfumado de uno de los bolsillos y se lo entregó a Elfman, que lo leyó radiante de emoción.

La nota la había escrito Ever de su puño y letra, perfumándola después con su colonia y sellándola con un beso de sus labios. En ella instaba a Elfman a acercarse esa noche a su huerto, para hablar y ver si surgía entre ellos la chispa del amor.

-¿Y qué? ¿He hecho bien mi trabajo? –preguntó el alcahuete mientras ponía ojitos.

-Por supuesto que sí. Has hecho lo que un hombre debe hacer. –Contestó mientras abrazaba al hombrecillo y lo levantaba por los aires. –Pero mira que tarde es, -dijo mirando su anacrónico reloj de muñeca, -¡Bacchus, Macao! ¿dónde estáis? Venid ahora mismo…

-Vuestros sirvientes no están, los he dispensado de tamaña empresa, porque estoy seguro de que ellos no sabrían aconsejarte bien. –Freed dio dos palmadas y entonces apareció el pobre Laxus cargado con un baúl casi más grande que él del que Freed comenzó a sacar ropa que el pobre Elfman se iba probando sin encontrar nada que e convenciese.

Al final, y después de pasarse toda la tarde con Freed arreglándose, llegó al huerto de Ever, que ya estaba sentada esperándole.

Los dos tortolitos pasaron toda la noche hablando y, poco antes del alba, ambos se declararon amor eterno.

Cinco meses después, y tras el escándalo causado por el enorme bombo de Ever, los dos decidieron casarse, ser felices y comer perdices.

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí es que no ha sido tan horrible como podía suponerse :3

¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
